Shattered Peace
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: After a truce was made between FrostClan, ThornClan, and SpiritClan after the war with the rogues, some cats had harbored resentment in their hearts. This leads to more destruction, and when the hero is born... will she live long enough to save the Clans? Or will she die out, just like most are? /On Hiatus\
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Three willows danced in wind, moonlight shining down and reflecting silver on the cats' pelts who were either standing, sitting, or lying down on the flattened grass. Three cats sat on a large rock, staring out at the crowd. Three other cats sat below, their backs pressed against the cold stone.

The large golden tom with ginger tabby stripes stood up and gazed around at the crowd below. "SpiritClan has lost many cats, including Bumblestrike." Grief caterwauled from the cats below, for Bumblestrike was highly respected. "My new deputy is Wolfclaw." Slowly, murmurs of congratulations filled the air like whispering breezes, but the cats were still in grief for their fallen friends and family, and for the other cats that had lost their lives. "Bramblepool has taken full medicine cat duties, and Gingerpelt has retired to the elders' den under the name Scarred-pelt." He sat back down and a lithe blue tabby she-cat.

She stood and called sorrowfully, "Darkheart was also killed in battle along with our medicine cat, Goldenblaze." Worried and fearful gasps and hisses echoed around, but not even that could wipe out the grief. "Blackbird is the new medicine cat and Rippletail is the new deputy. Sparrowpaw also has received his warrior name, Sparrowflight." The process as before repeated and she sat down.

An older calico she-cat stood, her gray muzzle seeming to glow in the moonlight. "Flintflight was also, tragically, killed in the war as well," she rasped. "Quailtalon is now deputy." Her shoulders sagged but she taunted, "I have lost my eighth life, but ThornClan is still strong!"

Unnerved hisses echoed around as hackles raised, growls and fearful whimpers following.

"Stop!" A small black she-cat screeched, leaping to her paws. The brown tom with a black stripe racing down his spine and the blue-gray freckled tom stared at her in surprise.

"Blackbird!" The FrostClan leader snarled. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Blackbird swallowed and meowed, "Stormstar, Cherrystar, and Redstar, I propose that we have a treaty of peace."

"That's not possible!" The calico leader scoffed.

"Cherrystar, hear me out," Blackbird called, not ready to beg. Cherrystar curled her lip but stayed silent, even the outrages from before was died off completely. "The war with the rogues was probably the worst in our history! Why can't we at least try to stay peaceful with each other so we don't repeat it!"

Murmurs rang through the short moment of silence, glancing over at her and the other medicine cats.

Stormstar mewed, "Redstar, Cherrystar; Blackbird is right. We should give it a go so we don't throw ourselves and our Clanmates into another war. We want future kits to enjoy life without living in fear or hate."

Redstar nodded slowly. "Stormstar is right, Cherrystar."

The ThornClan leader hissed and growled, "Fine. I'll give this 'treaty' a chance, no promises." With a nod, Stormstar raised her head.

"We have decided to give this a chance, Blackbird." The small she-cat blinked and smiled softly as some cats murmured their congratulations. Unfortunately, not even that could fully chase away the grief and fear… or even the anger forming in some cats' hearts…

* * *

**SpiritClan**

**Leader: **Wolfstar – bulky blue-gray she-cat with tufted ears and bright amber eyes

**Deputy: **Sootdust – fluffy dark gray tom with clear blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Bramblepool – brown tom with a short tail and a black stripe racing down his spine, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, **Spottedfur

**Warriors: **

Swiftwind – small black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Adderstrike – brown-gray tabby tom with long fangs and sharp yellow eyes

Owlear – white tom with black flecks and green eyes, flattened ears

Otterfur – brown-and-white she-cat with large green-gold eyes

Darkshadow – dusky brown tom with pale green eyes

Ashclaw – smoky gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Ravenheart – black-and-gray tom with mottled white spots and green eyes

Bloodclaw – small black she-cat with one white paw and ice-blue eyes

Moletail – light brown tom with a stumpy tail and yellow eyes

**Apprentice, **Sandpaw

Moonflight – silver she-cat with a blue-gray muzzle and striped spine, blue eyes, scars flecked across her body

**Apprentice, **Dewpaw

Blackstripe – large white tom with black stripes and green eyes

**Apprentice, **Shadepaw

Runningleap – golden-brown tom with a dark brown 'mane', white muzzle, shredded ears, and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Spottedfur – tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Sandpaw – sandy-yellow-and-cream tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw – silver-blue she-cat with a white toes, black underbelly, and yellow eyes

Shadepaw – white tom with a black mask and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Silvermist – silver tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail and light blue eyes, mother to Blackstripe's kit: Featherkit (pale silver she-cat with a black tabby striped tail and blue eyes)

Firestep – lithe dark ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes, expecting Moletail's kits

Brackenleaf – white she-cat with golden-amber eyes, mother to Runningleap's kits: Oakkit (brown tom-kit with dark brown eyes) and Swoopkit (brown-and-white she-kit with golden-amber eyes)

**Elders:**

Scarred-pelt – ginger tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, shredded ears, missing eyes, and scar-littered body

Graypelt – gray tabby she-cat with sharp green-gold eyes

* * *

**FrostClan**

**Leader: **Ripplestar – red tabby tom with piercing orange eyes

**Deputy: **Lionstorm – tall golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Blackbird – small black she-cat with hazy purple eyes

**Apprentice, **Thornpaw

**Warriors:**

Sparrowflight – dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, **Beepaw

Willowtail – pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Scarthroat – tall black tom with amber eyes and scar laced throat

Hawkfire – brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and ice-blue eyes

**Apprentice, **Bloodpaw

Sandshadow – pale ginger tom with dark gray eyes

Stonesnake – gray tom with a long tail and orange eyes

**Apprentice, **Ferretpaw

Boulderclaw – dark gray tabby tom with a white striped spine, black toes, dark amber eyes, one missing ear and one shredded ear, and scar laced body

**Apprentice, **Flightpaw

Badgerclaw – handsome, fluffy golden tom with pale green eyes

Hollyberry – gray-blue she-cat with large orange eyes

Mousepath – lithe gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and a black tail

Silverleaf – pretty silver she-cat with black paws and bright green eyes

Brokenfoot – dark brown tom with warm golden-amber eyes, patches of fur missing from his tail, scar laced body, and a twisted right front paw

**Apprentices:**

Thornpaw – brown tom with yellow eyes

Beepaw – golden tom with black stripes and cold amber eyes

Bloodpaw – silver she-cat with blood red eyes

Ferretpaw – pale ginger tom with black paws and round blue eyes

Flightpaw – white she-cat with black ears and tail tip, one yellow and one brown eye

**Queens:**

Deadtail – lithe dark ginger she-cat with golden-amber eyes and a 'dead' tail, mother of Flintflight's kit: Leopardkit (unusually small ginger she-cat with black flecks and green eyes)

**Elders:**

Cindertail – white she-cat with a gray tabby tail and dull blue eyes

Tanglebreath – black tom with green eyes

* * *

**ThornClan**

**Leader: **Quailstar – gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Nightstalker – black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Rainberry – blue-gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes

**Apprentice, **Blindpaw

**Warriors:**

Dogface – large cream-colored tom with a black face, icy-red eyes, and long twisted claws

**Apprentice, **Burrpaw

Brokenheart – black tom with black eyes

**Apprentice, **Brownpaw

Flamestorm – dark ginger tom with a lighter underbelly and pale green eyes

Wildclaw – dark brown, brown, and black spotted tom with dark green eyes

Iceshard – long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes

Blackpelt – black tom with blue eyes

Dawn-nose – cream-colored tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice, **Graypaw

Shatteredcloud – white she-cat with black streaks and ice-blue eyes, short tail

Smokefur – black tom with gray spots and brown eyes

Lightfeather – silver tom with black legs, belly, ears, and green eyes

Muddypad – white tom with a brown foot and gray-blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Blindpaw – long-haired white she-cat with blind red eyes

Burrpaw – scrawny light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Brownpaw – long-haired brown she-cat with purple eyes

Graypaw – gray she-cat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Feralheart – brown she-cat with white muzzle, paws, underbelly, and dark green eyes, expecting Quailstar's kits

Owlflight – black she-cat with white tabby stripes and gray eyes, expecting Flamestorm's kits

**Elders:**

Mousepelt – dark gray-brown she-cat with a lighter spot around her eye and tail-tip, dark orange eyes, aging muzzle

Foxtail – brown tabby she-cat with a ginger tabby tail and green eyes

* * *

**Cats outside the Clans**

Scratch – dark ginger tom with a black belly and green eyes

Zurono – large white tom with orange-gold eyes

Alita – small red she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Fenila – small, lithe golden-brown she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Max – light ginger-golden tabby she-cat with golden-gray eyes

Fang – tall, scrawny black tom with dark eyes

Iggy – golden-brown tom with blind blue eyes

Nudge – brown tabby she-cat with large brown eyes

Gazzy – light golden tom with pale ice-blue eyes

Angel – light golden she-cat with pale ice-blue eyes

Total – small fluffy black tom with dark brown eyes

* * *

**Hi! I hope you like the reposted version! Yes, I shortened the Clan by a few… or a lot… and I sped things up so that ceremonies wouldn't be held after a death. -.-' **

**And Max – Total are inspired by Maximum Ride so I take no credit.**


	2. SpiritClan

Firestep yowled in pain as her flank rippled, her claws dug into her nest of moss and ferns. Spottedfur placed a paw on her side, waiting to give the order, praying to StarClan everything would go well since her mentor was out collecting herbs; when the medicine cat apprentice felt the dark ginger queen's flank ripple and her insides shudder, Spottedfur cried, "Push, Firestep!"

The queen hissed and pushed, screwing her eyes closed from the intense pain. A tiny bundle slipped onto the nest and Spottedfur grabbed it with her paws, nipping the sac and licking the fur roughly the wrong way. When the kit cried out, the medicine cat breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's a she-kit," Spottedfur purred and watched as Firestep collapsed on her side, flank heaving for breath as the kit squirmed, finding a spot and started feeding.

"Want me to fetch Moletail?" Firestep nodded and Spottedfur padded out, heading to Moletail. "Firestep wants to see you, but don't stay long." The stubby tailed tom nodded and raced into the nursery, padding to his mate's side.

Firestep blinked and purred softly, moving her tail aside to reveal a ginger she-kit with a black stripe running down her spine from her forehead to her tail tip, black ears, and black paws. "She's perfect," Moletail murmured and licked his mate's head gently.

The dark ginger she-cat nodded and yawned. "Want to name her… Phoenixkit," the queen inquired drowsily.

"Fits her wonderfully," Moletail smiled. "Phoenixkit, our little Phoenixkit."

* * *

As Moletail padded out, Firestep drifted into sleep, Featherkit padding over to see her new denmate. Silvermist stood and quietly walked to her daughter, picking her up and carrying her back to her nest. "Mama," Featherkit whined. "I want to see her!"

"Hush," Silvermist murmured. "Firestep and her kit need their sleep, beside, Oak-kit and Swoopkit can play with you later." Featherkit grumbled and padded out to see her father.

* * *

Wolfstar twitched in her sleep, hearing the cries or agony and yowls of rage echoing around a ravaged forest, cats everywhere fighting for their lives. Among the turmoil was a large dark tom, eyes glowing with ecstasy as the shadowed cats destroyed her fellow warriors around her. Crying out, Wolfstar prayed for a miracle. As if StarClan answered it in her dream, a large bird flew down, a screech parting from its beak as tongues of flame leapt from its feathers, chasing away and hunting down the shadowed cats before taking on the lead tom.

_"Beware the shadowed hearts that rise each day, bringing with them destruction. Out of the destruction a great hero is born, but if the hero is to die… then all is doomed."_

* * *

**Terrible, huh? I'm sorry for this horrible chapter, but it is 6:55 am here where I live, my brain is mostly asleep, and I am listening to the dub version of Switzerland and Japan's Tra la la la dance. So doesn't help to get seriousness into the tone…**

**This is my third time posting this story… perhaps it was never meant to be a FanFiction for me to write?**


End file.
